


Dear Voldemort

by Amelia_Earhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Crack, Gen, I just realized I forgot to crosspost this from my ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Earhart/pseuds/Amelia_Earhart
Summary: Mmm watcha say... Just straight up crack. I'm sorry.





	Dear Voldemort

Dear Voldemort,

By the time you read this, I'll be dead. This is how I think it's gonna happen. The Inferi will curse me, then I'll curse a Horcrux, then Harry will enter and get cursed by you, then you'll come back and get cursed by Harry, Dumbledore, and I multiple times.

Love your follower, R.A.B.

P.S: Then two Aurors will read this letter and shoot each other.


End file.
